Fever
by Moon's Tear
Summary: Mindless AU Tate one shot fluff! Kate wakes up feeling feverish and Tony plays nurse for a day. Please review! ::COMPLETE::
1. Kate

**Fever**

One hundred percentTate fluff! Kate wakes up feverish and Tony plays nurse for the day. One shot AU fic. POV is omniscient. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I wish I did, though, don't you?

Fever

Kate woke up feeling the sun's warm, spidery rays creeping over her body. She felt the leg draped heavily over her lower body and Tony's warm breath on her neck as he snored softly. She sighed contently and was glad she had shut off the reasoning part of her mind those few weeks before when Tony had asked her out. Kate glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table and realized that if she didn't get out of bed quickly she would be late for her brunch date with Abby.

'At least it's better than being late for work' she reasoned.

Sitting up too quickly Kate realized she had a headache. Her movement roused Tony. She glanced over at the waking form and smiled at how cute he was when his hair was sleep-tousled and his eyes barely open in the morning sun. Tony reached up and gripped Kate's upper arm, pulling her back down towards him.

"Hey beautiful," he said sleepily.

"Hey to you, too," she replied.

He brushed his lips over the nape of her neck and left a trail of butterfly kisses up to her forehead. Kate closed her eyes and smiled. Tony ran his hands over her arms and caressed her face gently. Kate sighed and tried to sit up again.

"I have to go take a shower. I'm meeting Abby at the Sawmill at eleven for brunch," Kate said lightly.

"Don't do this to me, Kate. Just a few more minutes… Please?" Tony begged.

Kate smiled at the puppy dog impression. He was too adorable to resist. She rolled her eyes and fell back against the pillows again. Tony ran his hands over every curve of her body, making her writhe and giggle.

"That tickles! No, Tony, stop!" Kate laughed.

"What's the magic word?" Tony asked, still tickling her relentlessly.

"Ah, I don't know! No! Tony! Ah! Don't make me call Gibbs," Kate threatened jokingly.

"Okay, fine, you win," Tony said softly.

He stopped tickling her and instead kissed her with exquisite gentleness. Kate reveled in the feel of his soft lips brushing against her tender, willing ones. Even after they separated for air, Kate could feel her kiss-swollen lips tingling with the heated passion of the kiss. Tony cupped her face in his hands and smiled. He stared at her hungrily before allowing a look of concern to crease his brow.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Tony said pointedly.

"Actually, I feel a little weird. I think it might be the beginnings of a head cold or something," Kate said.

Tony gently laid the back of his hand against Kate's forehead and then brought it down to her cheek.

"You're burning up. I don't think you should be going out with Abby today," Tony reasoned.

"I'll have to call her and cancel," Kate said lightly.

"I can do it. Oh and where do you keep your thermometer?" Tony asked gently.

"Medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom," Kate explained.

Tony nodded and headed downstairs. He picked up the phone and punched in Abby's home phone number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Abby asked.

"Hey Abbs, it's Tony. Listen, Kate's not feeling well so she can't make it to brunch," Tony explained.

"That's okay. Tell her I hope she feels better and we'll reschedule for another time," Abby said sympathetically.

"Sure thing Abbs. See you at work," Tony said.

"Bye," Abby replied.

With that they both hung up and Tony headed off to find the thermometer. After a few minutes of searching the mirrored cabinets he found it and headed back upstairs to the bedroom. He found Kate asleep, snoring softly. He smiled at how cute she looked like that. Perfectly angelic. Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Kate. Putting the thermometer case down on the bedside table he gently shook her awake. Kate awoke with a start and slowly sat up, pulling the covers tighter around her to ward of the chills that were setting in. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I called Abby. She said she hopes you feel better and that you can reschedule for another day," Tony relayed.

"Thanks, Tony," Kate said quietly.

"Sure thing. Now, let me check your temperature. Put this under your tongue," Tony instructed.

Kate obeyed and patiently waited for the mercury to rise. Tony looked at her and was proud to be such a profound part of her life. After a quick few minutes he took the thermometer and looked at the reading, frowning concernedly.

"102.7. Holy cow, Kate, that's quite a fever," Tony said worriedly.

Kate blinked up at him with innocent eyes. He was worried about her. After all, fevers of 102.7 didn't come with a simple cold or flu. Tony kissed her forehead again and pulled back. He laid a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder and eased her back into bed, tucking the comforter tighter around her. He grabbed the cordless phone off of the bedside table and looked down at Kate.

"I don't like this. I'm calling Ducky," Tony said lightly.

"I'm fine, really," Kate said weakly, unconvincingly.

"I'm inclined to believe you, but I'm not going to let my love for you cloud my judgment. I'm calling Ducky," Tony said, more firmly this time.

Kate rolled her eyes before nodding slightly and curling up more comfortably and trying to sleep again. Tony stood up and went out into the hallway. He punched in Ducky's home phone number and waited. Ducky picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" Ducky asked.

"Hey Duck, it's Tony," Tony replied.

"Good morning Anthony. To what do I owe the pleasure of this early Sunday phone call? Not another case, I trust," Ducky inquired.

"No Ducky, don't worry, it's not a case. Kate's not feeling well and she's got a fever of 102.7. I'm worried about her and wanted to see if you could suggest anything," Tony explained.

"There's a bad bout of viral pneumonia going around that would present with a high fever. Does she have any other symptoms? Things like a cough, sore throat, stuffy nose, aching?" Ducky queried.

"She's not coughing; I'm not sure about the rest. I'll go in and see. Hold on for a second," Tony said.

He put Ducky on hold and walked into the bedroom. Kate was sitting up in bed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. She looked up as Tony sat down beside her and ran a hand through her soft mahogany hair.

"Hey babe, Ducky's asking if it's only the fever that's bothering you," Tony quizzed softly.

"My throat's a little sore. That and the usual aches and pains that come with being sick. You know, the 'every single muscle in your body is protesting and refusing to cooperate' feeling. I'm a little lightheaded, too," Kate admitted.

"Okay sweetheart," Tony said.

Kate slipped her hand into his and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. Tony picked up the phone and pressed hold again to reconnect with Ducky.

"Hey Duck. Okay, so she's got a sore throat, aches, and lightheadedness. Does that mean anything unusual?" Tony asked.

"It sounds like it may be a violent strain of streptococcus," Ducky suggested.

"English please, Duck," Tony said sarcastically.

"Strep throat, Anthony. However, it might also be the beginnings of epiglotitis. How's her breathing?" Ducky asked.

"It seems fine, not labored or quickened," Tony replied.

"Could you possibly check her pulse and tell me what the rate is and whether it's strong, thready or the like? If her pulse is slow or weakened then she might not be getting enough oxygen, it's a sign of epiglotitis," Ducky relayed.

"Hold on another second," Tony said.

Again Ducky was put on hold. Tony met Kate's apprehensive gaze and smiled wanly.

"Ducky wants me to check your pulse, okay sweetheart?" Tony asked lightly.

Kate nodded and allowed for Tony's continued ministrations. Tony lightly held her wrist and placed two fingers on her radial pulse. It was breathtaking to feel the life force beating beneath her delicate skin. He glanced at his watch and counted the pulse for thirty seconds before slowly lifting Kate's hand to his mouth and brushing a light kiss over her knuckles. Tony picked up the receiver and pressed the hold button again.

"Her pulse is sixty and weak," Tony stated.

"Alright, that's about as much as I can ask of you to tell me. It does sound like it could be epiglotitis. How about I come around about noon and have a look for myself. That way you'll have your peace of mind and we can have Caitlin feeling better in no time," Ducky suggested.

"Sure, that would be great, if you're sure you don't mind," Tony said.

"No, it's not a problem. There's nothing for me to be doing today anyway. I'll see you around noon, then," Ducky said.

"Sure, thanks, Ducky," Tony said gratefully.

"Not a problem. Goodbye now, Anthony," Ducky said politely.

"See you, Duck," Tony replied.

With that they hung up and Tony returned the phone to its respective place. Kate looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He didn't disappoint her.

"Ducky says he's sure it's nothing to worry about, but he's coming by around noon to check on you himself," Tony said lightly.

"You guys are making a big fuss over nothing. You'll see, you're going to feel like such a worrier when Ducky tells you there's nothing seriously wrong with me," Kate said groggily.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Tony said skeptically.

Kate rubbed a hand over her neck, trying desperately to soothe her sore throat. It felt like she had swallowed a blowtorch and it was now sitting on her larynx, turned on to full blast and directed at the back of her throat. Tony embraced her gently and rubbed her back comfortingly. It felt good to have someone taking care of her. It reminded Kate of when she was a little girl and her mom would always fuss over her when she was sick. It was good to be able to depend on someone other than herself for once. Whether it was the sore throat or Tony's proximity making it difficult to breathe, Kate couldn't decide. She cleared her throat in hopes of lessening the discomfort but to no avail.

"I'll go get you some tea," Tony suggested.

"No, the heat will make it worse. Could you maybe just fetch me a glass of cold water instead?" Kate asked.

"No problem," Tony replied.

She smiled weakly and was rewarded with one of Tony's trademark grins. Knowing it was heartfelt just made her want to melt into the sheets and wallow in the knowledge that Tony was hers and that he wasn't going anywhere.

'You're sick alright, Todd. Lovesick, that is,' she thought to herself.

Kate laughed outwardly and waited for Tony to return. It was already well past eleven and she realized that she hadn't slept in in years. It felt good being in bed while the sun was at its highest. Tony returned and walked over to the bed, handing Kate the water glass. Tony gingerly stroked her hair while she took small sips of water. He could tell it was torturing her, being sick. She was his brave girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way. A few seconds later, the deep gong of the doorbell echoed through the empty halls of Kate's house.

"That must be Ducky. I'll be right back, babe," Tony said simply.

Kate nodded and watched as he left the room. Tony jogged down the stairs and to Kate's front door, straightening out the wrinkles in his sweats and t-shirt before opening the door for the coroner.

"Hey Ducky, come on in," Tony said brightly.

"Good afternoon, Anthony," Ducky replied.

"Thanks again for coming by. I really just want to be sure that Kate's okay," Tony said gratefully.

"Not a problem my dear boy. Now then, where is our patient?" Ducky inquired.

"Upstairs. Come this way," Tony said.

The two men walked up the stairs and down the corridor to Kate's bedroom. Once they entered, Tony went straight to Kate's bedside while Ducky put down his black bag and removed his coat. Ducky sat on Kate's opposite side with a cheerful smile plastered into place.

"Good afternoon, Caitlin. How are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"I've felt better," Kate said weakly.

Ducky immediately noticed the pallor and red eyes that went hand in hand with illness. He asked inanely about Kate's symptoms while checking her vital signs. Tony sat by Kate and held her hand the entire time. She was grateful for the sense of loving support the gesture gave her. After stowing some instruments away again, Ducky turned to look at Kate.

"Well Caitlin, your vital signs are all altered. Your fever has spiked to 103.1 since the time I spoke to Anthony over the phone, your blood pressure is low and your pulse is weaker than I'd like it. I'd say it looks like a viral infection, but there are a few more things I'd like to check before I make my diagnosis," Ducky explained.

"I'm still betting it's no big deal. Maybe I should demote my cautiously optimistic self diagnosis of influenza to strep throat, but that's all you're gonna get out of me, DiNozzo," Kate laughed weakly.

"Alright Caitlin, I want to see if there's anything suspicious going on in that throat of yours. Say ah," Ducky instructed.

"Ah," Kate obeyed.

After an insufferably long and uncomfortable minute, Ducky retreated the tongue depressor and penlight and continued with his examination. Kate silently put up with the torture of the prodding. After a few minutes of listening to Kate's heart and lungs, probing at the glands in her neck and careful consideration, Ducky decided on his diagnosis.

"Strep throat," he said simply.

Kate and Tony gaped at him open mouthed.

"I've had strep throat before and it's never been this bad. Are you sure it's that simple?" Tony inquired.

"I've been a physician for a coon's age, when are people going to stop questioning my judgment?" Ducky said mock-incredulously.

"Sorry Duck, but after listening to Tony all day I came to fear the worst. Is there anything I can do to feel better?" Kate asked mildly.

"I'll give you a penicillin injection to kill the streptococcus bacteria and then you can take acetaminophen for the fever and aches. You should be back to normal within the week," Ducky explained.

Kate nodded and bit her tongue. She had hated shots ever since she had been a little girl. Tony must have registered the look of pain in her eyes because a split second later he took both of her hands and gave them a comforting squeeze before resting his forehead against hers.

"Suck it up, Todd," he whispered jokingly.

Kate smiled at his comment. She couldn't help it. She just had to laugh at his feeble attempt to make her feel better. She watched as Ducky pulled out a syringe and drew the watery liquid into it. She swallowed thickly as he flicked the syringe to get out all of the air bubbles. Kate pulled away from Tony and began to roll up one of the sleeves from her t-shirt when Ducky stopped her.

"Oh no my dear, this goes in the backside. Just relax," Ducky said reassuringly.

Kate almost screamed at this comment. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse. Oh well, at least she's feel better after the shot. Tony moved over and bunched the comforter up at the foot of the bed, making room for Kate to lay down. She crossed her arms under her and rested her head on them. Tony's hands were on her shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. Ducky pulled the waistband of her pajama pants down just enough to expose Kate's hip for the injection. Kate buried her face in her pillow in preparation for the sting when she felt the cool of the alcohol swab on her skin. She felt a bit of pressure and was sure Ducky was looking for a good site. After a few seconds she wondered if he would ever just get it over with. She turned her head to question him.

"Okay Ducky, just…" she began.

"All finished, Caitlin," Ducky said.

Kate's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Ducky had finished. She hadn't felt a thing. She turned over and met Tony's gaze. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"You did great," he said lightly.

"Well that was a nice change from the usual discomfort associated with shots. Thanks, Dr. Mallard," Kate said disbelievingly.

"No problem my dear. Now then, I'll leave you to rest and feel better. Remember to take two acetaminophen tablets every four hours for the fever and the aches. If you start feeling any worse or you react to the penicillin, call me immediately. Take care, Caitlin. I'll show myself out," Ducky said politely.

"Thanks again Ducky," Tony reiterated gratefully.

Ducky picked up his bag and left the room with one last smile. Tony turned back to face Kate again and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips met and the feelings that passed between them were indescribable. To each their own. They separated and gasped for air. The kiss caused a new wave of lightheadedness to wash over Kate and she fell back against the pillows. Tony smiled at her sympathetically.

"I'll get you those pills and another glass of water," he said sincerely.

"That would be great," Kate sighed.

Tony looked at her appraisingly. He loved the disheveled look that he gave her with every kiss. The softness he brought out in her with every touch. It was a side of Kate Todd only he could bring out. It was the side he loved the most. Kate smiled inwardly after Tony had left the room. A few weeks ago she could not have been convinced that Tony DiNozzo could be a gentleman. Now, however, she got to see a side of him she was sure was new even to him. The side of him she secretly hoped only she would ever see. She didn't care that it sounded selfish. Tony returned with the water and tablets and handed them to Kate. She swallowed them quickly and placed the empty water glass on the bedside table.

"Oh no," Kate said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tony inquired.

"If I feel like this tomorrow there's no way I'm going in to work, but if I don't go in to work, Gibbs is going to _kill _me," Kate groaned.

"Don't worry about him. Besides, you might feel a whole lot better by tomorrow," Tony said optimistically.

"I hope you're right," Kate replied hopefully.

"Today, however, you are not leaving this bed. Now then, what do you propose we do with the rest of the day?" Tony asked slyly.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Kate replied coyly.

Tony pulled the comforter aside and climbed into bed beside Kate. He nuzzled into her neck and left a trail of butterfly kisses down her arm to the palm of her hand. Kate giggled and wrapped her free arm around Tony's waist. Their cuddling was soon interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone on the bedside table. Kate rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Hey Kate, it's Abby. Sorry, did I wake you?" Abby asked.

"No Abbs, I was just… reading," Kate lied through her teeth.

"Oh, okay. Good, at least you're resting. Don't worry about missing brunch, we can totally reschedule. I just wanted to call and say get well soon. I don't know if I can survive a day at work without you," Abby said mock-tragically.

Kate smiled at her best friend's teasing.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Kate said lightly.

"Okay. In that case I'll see you tomorrow. Take it easy, you hear? Bye Kate," Abby finished.

"See you, Abbs," Kate replied.

They hung up the phone and Kate returned to snuggling with Tony. He rubbed her back in comforting circles, urging her closer to him.

"I love you, Kate," Tony said sincerely.

"I love you, too, Tony," Kate replied with equal fervor.

Tony propped himself up against the headboard of the bed and Kate laid her head and hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Soon Kate had drifted off to sleep and Tony lay there, brushing his fingers through her hair and smiling at his sleeping angel.

'Who ever thought that Kate Todd could be called an angel,' Tony thought to himself.

He supposed it was just one of the many bonuses of falling in love. And hell, he had fallen hard for her. No matter how much either of them had tried to deny it, they were meant to be. Even Gibbs could admit it. Tony remembered his boss' words well;

"Just ask her out and get it over with, but don't let it get in the way of your work!" Gibbs' voice echoed in his mind.

No, this wouldn't get in the way of their work, they were too good for that and Gibbs knew it.

Tony smiled again as he glanced down at Kate. He was the luckiest man in the world and he just knew Kate was the happiest woman in the world. Being fiercely independent himself he knew how good it felt to let someone else in once in a while. He was glad that he had allowed Kate in and he was glad that Kate had allowed him in.

Yep, it was a match made in heaven and no one could tell him otherwise…

_A.N. What do you think? Just a little story idea that came to me out of nowhere while I was jogging this morning. Okay, so maybe endorphins make me crazy. Is that really such a bad thing? Please review! -Julia-_


	2. Tony's Turn

**Fever**

_A.N. Okay, so I said it was going to be a one shot. I lied. Weing1's review has convinced me to write a second chapter. So, without further ado, here it is!_

It's a reversal of roles! Kate starts to feel better while Tony starts to come down with symptoms of strep in the middle of a work day. Once again, one hundred percent AU Tate fluff! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but don't you wish I did? Oh how fluffy the show would be…

Chapter 2: Tony's Turn

Kate sat at her desk, coffee in hand, typing vigorously. Occasionally she would glance up at Tony who was poring over a copy of the latest case files. It was the Tuesday after Kate had been diagnosed with strep throat and she was already feeling dramatically improved. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to be coming down with it. After all of their kissing and generally close proximity, Kate wasn't the least bit surprised that she had infected Tony. She chuckled at his predicament. Kate had the feeling that she would be urging Tony to pay Ducky a visit later on in the day. She smiled in spite of herself and thought back to Tony's ministrations on the day she fell ill. He was a real sweetheart and again Kate found that she was glad she had decided to get to know him on a more intimate level. Kate finished typing up a statement and walked over to where Tony sat reading the case file. She snuck up behind him and gently laid her hands on his shoulders. Tony practically jumped out of his boxer shorts.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's Kate, actually, but good guess," Kate said jokingly.

"You scared me," Tony said breathlessly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. How're things going over here?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I've gone over this case file about three hundred times and I still can't find anything outside of the obvious," Tony deadpanned. "If Abby was here she would definitely call this hinky."

"Are you sure you're not just looking for the easy way to solve this case? I've gone over it quite a few times myself and I haven't found anything, either. If neither of us can find anything then there's probably nothing to find. We'll just have to go with what Abby can tell us about the evidence and what Ducky has to say about the autopsy," Kate said lightly.

"You know, you're probably right, but I still can't help but wonder if there's something we're missing. It could be right there, so simply, yet we can't see it. We need an outsider's opinion," Tony said exasperatedly.

"Don't stress over it now, you'll only end up feeling worse," Kate said softly.

"What? How did you know I wasn't feeling well?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Because you're stressed. You never get stressed unless you're sick or not getting any and since I _know_ it's not the latter…" Kate trailed off.

Tony punched her playfully in the arm. Kate shrank back for a second before coming at him with full force and pinning him to his chair. Tony was in tears from the laughter as Kate tickled him mercilessly. She loved the sound of his laugh. It was deep and silky. Tony tried to fight back but the fever was getting to him and he didn't have his usual strength to use for his benefit. They were having too much fun to even notice the approaching footsteps. It was only when Gibbs stood directly behind them and cleared his throat that they realized they were still in the middle of the bullpen. Kate stopped tickling Tony and climbed off of him while he tried to stop laughing. They both stood there, blushing, and looked at Gibbs.

"Caught like a couple of hormonal teenagers," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Sorry Gibbs," Kate and Tony chorused embarrassedly.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of your work," Gibbs snapped.

"Yes, boss," Kate and Tony replied in unison.

Gibbs nodded briskly and walked away without a backwards glance. Kate and Tony exchanged glances and burst out in a fit of giggles. They watched Gibbs settle himself behind his desk with a fresh supply of coffee before returning to the tasks at hand. They worked through the morning with little enthusiasm. Anticipating lunch made the time pass even more slowly than usual. Both Tony and Kate were almost asleep at their desks by the time noon hour rolled around. Kate walked over to Tony's desk and he got up to join her. The two of them decided to take a walk in the park. It was a beautiful, cold, crisp December afternoon and it would be a shame to waste it. They stepped out of the building and were merely steps away when Tony started to shiver. Kate stopped and squeezed his hand before pulling him into a warm embrace. She held him close and waited for the chills to subside before pulling away.

"That's it, you're going to see Ducky," Kate said firmly.

Her tone brooked no argument, but, Tony being Tony, he tried anyway.

"Come on, I'm fine, just a little cold," Tony said innocently.

"Nice try, DiNozzo. You made me see Ducky when I argued so now it's your turn. Come on, it's not that bad. Besides, if it's strep throat then the penicillin shot will really help," Kate said lightly.

Tony seemed to think it over for a brief moment before agreeing. Kate squeezed his hand in affirmation once again before turning around and walking with him back toward NCIS. They got inside and took the stairs one floor down to the morgue. They walked inside and were approached by Ducky who, judging by the stained gown he was holding and the body Dr. Palmer was putting in one of the freezers, had recently finished the autopsy on their newest victim. He looked at the young couple appraisingly and smiled.

"What brings you two down here? The autopsy results, I suppose," Ducky inquired.

"No Duck, Gibbs is coming by to pick those up himself a little later. We're here because Tony's not feeling too well and I suspect he caught strep from me. I was hoping you could have a quick look at Tony here and make a concrete diagnosis so that we can put an end to our argument," Kate explained.

"Of course, Caitlin. Come, Anthony, let's have you sit up here," Ducky said, motioning to one of the cold, metal autopsy tables.

Tony swallowed hard and sauntered over to where Ducky stood. He couldn't let on that he had always… disliked, per say… doctors. It was nothing personal. After all, Ducky was a really great co-worker. Au contraire, it was purely professional. Not that Ducky wasn't a good doctor. Again, on the contrary, Ducky was an excellent physician. It was just a problem Tony had always had. He wasn't looking forward to that shot, either. Kate smiled at him encouragingly from the side of the room. If she had survived Ducky's inspection, then why wouldn't he? Tony relaxed as Ducky quickly finished checking all of his vitals. He wasn't encouraged when he heard the older man sigh disapprovingly as he read the thermometer. All Tony could do was look at Kate and curse her strep throat. He loved her too much to be able to stay away while she healed and this was what he got.

"Well, Anthony, it seems that your symptoms are quite similar to Caitlin's. Your pulse is thready, blood pressure is low and you've a fever of 102.9. It is likely streptococcus, but I'd like to conclude my examination prior to giving you a definitive answer," Ducky explained.

Kate shot me Tony of her 'I win' looks. She smiled at him evilly and then winked coyly, beckoning him to her. He would have given anything to have been in her warm embrace, which was in stark contrast to the cold metal of the autopsy table. Tony couldn't stand Kate's scrutinizing looks and sideways grins anymore. He practically jumped off the table when he commented.

"Stop it, Katie!" He cried pleadingly.

"Stop what, Tony?" She asked innocently.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. Ducky watched the young couple amusedly. He remembered his earlier days and the fun he used to have. Kate watched as Ducky examined Tony thoroughly. She groaned inwardly when she remembered that the roles had been reversed a mere two days earlier. She imagined how intimidated she must have looked under the good doctor's care. Tony, much like Kate, put up with the insistent poking and prodding. Ducky quickly finished his examination, Tony having obeyed him so well. As he stowed his instruments Kate made a beeline for Tony and slipped her small, delicate hand into his strong yet gentle one. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb in a comforting gesture. Ducky turned to face the pair of them and a sympathetic look softened his features.

"Well, Anthony, I'm inclined to agree with my earlier suspicions of strep throat, but I suspect you may also have contracted a virulent strain of pneumonia. Your lungs sound a little congested and there's definite edema. It might just be an atypical presentation of streptococcus or the bacteria may have spread to your lungs, which can easily be reversed with penicillin, but it's always better to be safe than to be sorry. I could do a simple blood test to rule it out right now, if you don't object," Ducky said apologetically.

"Just what I need," Tony said exasperatedly. "Just do it and get it over with, Duck."

Tony glared at Kate but softened his gaze when she looked at him with those big puppy-dog eyes of hers. She reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights. She was so adorable when she was being coy. The coroner walked over and Tony stretched out his arm so Ducky could tie the tourniquet easily. Kate held Tony's free hand and winced at the tight grip Tony had on her hand when Ducky eased the needle under his skin. Both Kate and Tony glanced away when the blood began to flow into the syringe. After all, the last thing either of them needed was to pass out and end up on one of Ducky's slabs or worse yet on the receiving end of Gibbs' taunting wrath. Ducky withdrew the needle and folded Tony's arm up.

"All finished. Hold your arm like that for a minute so that you don't bruise and I'll go get that vial of penicillin for you," Ducky suggested.

Kate looked at Tony in sympathy and was glad that at least she hadn't had to get blood drawn. That would have been it for her. Ducky returned and Tony hopped off the table and rested his elbows on the cold metal, leaning forward. Ducky swiftly swabbed his hip and deftly drove the needle into the flesh. A few seconds later Tony was standing there with a surprised look on his face and a hand resting on his hip. He turned to face Ducky and smiled.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said warmly.

"Just taking care of my brethren. I hope you feel better soon, Anthony," Ducky said politely.

"I'll make sure that he does, Ducky. See you later," Kate said happily.

Kate and Tony left the morgue and headed back up to the bullpen. Tony was still rubbing at the stinging mark on his right hip. Kate slapped his hand away playfully before stopping to run her arms up his muscled arms to his broad shoulders and kissing him fervently. She pulled away and giggled lightly.

"That was for being a good boy for the doctor," Kate said, smiling.

"What, no lollipop?" Tony asked jokingly.

Kate swatted his chest and walked away from him seductively. He was drawn by her serenity and lightheartedness. It was a rare phenomenon to get to witness this side of Caitlin Todd. Not even Gibbs' had been witness to this alter-ego of hers. Tony smiled, glad that he was the only one who could bring it out in her with such ease. Kate waited up for him by the door to the bullpen. When he caught up the two of them entered together and walked headlong into Gibbs.

"Sorry boss," they said in unison.

"Just don't make a habit out of it. There's nothing more we can do on the case today, I've booked an interrogation room for tomorrow, though. Go home and get some rest, DiNozzo. I expect both of you to be back here tomorrow at 0800," Gibbs barked.

"Yes, boss," they said, again simultaneously.

Once Gibbs was out of earshot Tony turned to Kate.

"How does he know?" Tony asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell him. It was probably Ducky. After all, they are pretty close as far as friends go and Ducky probably called up and told Gibbs to let you off for today so you could be well rested for tomorrow," Kate suggested.

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow and was met with a glare. He knew Kate wouldn't do that to him. She knew how much his dignity meant to him. She also knew exactly how to stroke his ego to keep him in the 'Tony' spirit. They walked over to their respective desks to grab their belongings before heading out of the building hand in hand. The cold December air made Tony shiver again and Kate held him close as they walked. Luckily they had taken only one car to work today. Unfortunately, it was Tony's and Kate had only a vague idea of how to drive a standard. She sighed as they reached the car.

"Give me the keys, I'm driving," Kate said lightly.

"Why? I'm fine," Tony argued.

"You're tired and feverish. I can handle it, really. Now come on and give me the keys," Kate demanded.

Tony didn't have the energy to fight with her so he handed over his car keys. They got in the car and Kate sighed in defeat. She started the car and realized it was about all she knew how to do.

'No,' she thought to herself. 'I'm not going to let the car win. I can do this.'

Unfortunately, affirmations didn't help her in her predicament. Tony laughed when he caught on to her dilemma and placed his hand over hers on the gearshift. Kate groaned and looked over at him.

"I've never driven a stick shift. Ever," Kate admitted sheepishly.

"You can do it, Katie," Tony said encouragingly.

Kate gritted her teeth and carefully drove out of the parking lot. A short distance later on the freeway she had already grown accustomed to the car. By the time they were at her house Kate was seriously considering investing in a new standard. Kate and Tony went to unbuckle their seatbelts and their hands met. Tony pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. When they separated Tony smiled at her.

"You did great," he affirmed.

Kate returned his smile before getting out of the car. The two of them rushed across the front yard and into the house. Kate locked the door behind them and tossed all of her things onto the ground near the coat rack. The two of them moved into the living room where Tony collapsed onto the couch. Kate left the room and quickly returned with a duvet. She tossed it over Tony and ambled into the kitchen to flick on the kettle. Tony, wrapped up in the duvet like a big cocoon, slowly made his way into the kitchen after her. He unwrapped himself for a brief moment to allow Kate in under the covers with him. She ran her hands down his sides and smiled when he shivered and moaned softly. They stood there, locked in each other's embrace until the kettle let out a shrill whistle. Kate broke away from Tony and turned off the burner before pouring the hot water into the waiting mugs.

A few minutes later they sat on the couch with their bodies entwined, sipping hot chocolate. Kate nuzzled into Tony's neck and he lightly kissed the top of her head. Long after their cups were emptied Kate and Tony still reclined on the sofa, occasionally nuzzling and kissing. Tony stared at Kate with awe. She was a perfect angel. A fallen one, sometimes, but an angel regardless. Kate snuggled into Tony's chest and heard his strong heartbeat reverberate against her eardrum. She smiled and began tracing random designs over Tony's chest with her fingernail. He laughed softly, the sound deep and rich. It filled Kate with a phantom longing. He could evoke such intense emotions in her with such little gestures. Kate was scared, to be perfectly honest. If anything ever happened between them and it ended badly, she would be left to pick up her splintered heart alone. No, she wouldn't think that way, she told herself.

Kate sighed and looked up at Tony. It was just then that she realized he had fallen asleep. Kate watched his eyelids flutter occasionally as another dream haunted his subconscious. Tony began tossing fitfully in a feverish sleep and Kate put a hand on his chest to calm him. She whispered affirmations to him until he calmed down. She stayed awake for a while longer to ward off the nightmares that disturbed Tony's much needed sleep. Evening came and went and still Kate watched Tony sleep peacefully.

It was the perfect ending to an eventful week for the both of them.

* * *

_A.N. So… how was that chapter? This was the last chapter. Like I said, it's just a short, fluffy one shot Tate. In any case, thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one, too. Happy Boxing Day! -Julia-_


End file.
